


(Very) Happy New Year

by kitsunequeen



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You mean like a date?”</p><p>The word sounds fragile when he says it. Careful and weighty and important.</p><p>“Yeah,” Connor says, taking in a small breath. “Like a date.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Very) Happy New Year

“So,” Connor says, from where he’s rummaging in Oliver’s fridge. This is probably easier if he doesn’t have to face him. “Keating’s having a New Year’s Eve party tonight at her house.”

 

 “Really?” Oliver hums from the couch, still half focused on the crossword he’s filling out. The word  _domestic_  comes to mind, but Connor pushes it away. “Doesn’t sound like something she would do.”

 

“She’s pretty cool when it comes down to it,” Connor shrugs, aimlessly pushing around cans of coke.

 

“Is it just the five of you?”

 

“Rebecca too. Bonnie and Frank.”

 

“Sounds nice. You have to get going soon, then?”

 

“Actually, I was uh- wondering,” he pauses, so unlike himself. This shouldn’t be nearly this difficult, but damn, everything about an actual relationship still seems so foreign. “If you wanted to be my plus one?”

 

Connor hears the rustling of paper from behind him, apparently having properly caught Oliver’s attention.

 

“You mean like a  _date_?”

 

The word sounds fragile when he says it. Careful and weighty and important.

 

“Yeah,” Connor says, taking in a small breath. “Like a date.”

                                                                                                                                     

“Our first date,” Oliver says, and Connor can practically feel him smiling.

 

“Our first date,” Connor agrees, finally turning back to look at him. “Pick you up at nine.”

 

\------

 

Nine comes much too quickly.

 

Connor had gone home to get ready, showering and picking out a blue button-down Oliver had once mentioned liking. Now, standing in front of Oliver’s door, everything feels like slow motion. He knocks and Oliver answers, and Connor realizes he didn’t even have to tell him it was dressy for Oliver to pick out something nice. Like really nice. So nice that Connor wouldn’t really mind staying home and taking  _off_  the nice clothes and having a little party of their own.

 

When he mentions as much to Oliver, he laughs, tugging him out the door with a, “No way I’m missing our first date for sex, Walsh. C’mon.”

 

Somehow Connor can’t say he really minds.

 

\------

 

“So this is your boyfriend,” Michaela says, and Connor’s pretty sure he didn’t imagine the emphasis in her voice.

 

Oliver seems unperturbed, only reaching out to shake her hand, so Connor crooks an eyebrow at her, simpering. “My boyfriend,” he agrees. “Oliver.”

 

He doesn’t even make a comment to Aiden- for Ollie's sake, not Michaela's. He may be getting the hang of this relationship thing yet.

 

\-----

 

“You're the tech guy, right?” Frank asks.

 

Laurel smacks his arm. “His date, more importantly.”

 

“Of course,” Frank says. Then, to Oliver, “Annalise appreciates you. Better not break it off.”

 

“Frank,” Laurel hisses.

 

“Later, Frank,” Connor nods. "Laurel."

 

\-----

 

“The puppy probably can’t talk now; he’s in the middle of some very important business with a client,” Connor says, jutting his chin to where Wes and Rebecca are making out in a corner. “Wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

 

\-----

 

“Can’t believe you’ve got a date,” Asher grumbles at Connor.

 

“Nothing wrong with being single,” Oliver offers.

 

“Single? I could get a date anytime I want. Just gotta turn on the charm,” he says, bobbing his head.

 

Yeah. Very charming.

 

Connor can see Oliver trying to stifle a laugh.

 

“I just can’t believe  _Walsh_  has one,” he adds.

 

“I told you, eight is great,” Connor says in an undertone, purely for the look on Asher’s face, before pulling Oliver away.

 

\-----

 

“This was nice,” Oliver says. “Finally meeting your friends was pretty cool.”

 

“Friends, coworkers, rivals; whatever you prefer,” Connor says, making Oliver laugh.

 

Their attention is caught by the countdown suddenly blaring from the TV, where the ball drop in New York is playing.

 

_Ten!_

_Nine!_

_Eight!_

_Seven!_

_Six!_

_Five!_

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

Connor turns back to Oliver to wish him a happy new year, but finds lips immediately pressed against his own instead.

 

This, Connor decides, is the best kiss yet.

 

Best first date, too, and not because it’s his only one. 

 

If things keep going like this, 2015 is going to be a freaking  _amazing_  year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and happy New Year('s Eve)! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [mistletoemccall](http://mistletoemccall.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
